The present invention is directed to a clamp for fastening plate-form bodies to a support plate, an assembly using the clamp, as well as to a process for fastening the flat plate-form bodies to a support plate with the aid of the clamp.
For the fastening of flat plate-form bodies, depending on the material of the bodies, many kinds of possibilities offer themselves. Wooden materials and similar materials permit direct fastening by means of screws or nails or also with the aid of special fastening elements. However, brittle materials, such as glass or ceramics, are preferably glued or fastened with the aid of clamps to walls and the like.